


The Mark of Zero

by DouglasNeman



Category: Earth 2 (TV 1994)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 13:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20815574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DouglasNeman/pseuds/DouglasNeman
Summary: A filk sung to the tune of "Zorro."





	The Mark of Zero

Found in the pod with his head off his bod  
came the robot known as Zero.  
This stout metal man carves a "Z" with his hand,  
a "Z" that stands for Zero. 

Zero, Zero, serving so selflessly.  
Zero, Zero, who makes the sign of the "Z". 

He's made of mylar but the wicked run far  
when they catch the sight of Zero.  
His accessories were stolen but his justice keeps rollin',  
this very unique señor Zero. 

Zero, Zero, serving so selflessly.  
Zero, Zero, who makes the sign of the "Z". 

_Please imagine a big red "Z" slashed across your computer screen, super-imposed over an image of Zero standing gallantly in a black mask, hat, and cape._

_I don't have the ability to draw it, but boy I wish I did. ☺_


End file.
